The Dark I Know Well
by Youtubeaddict22
Summary: During 'The Unquiet Dead' Gwyneth mentioned the darkness that Rose had witnessed. What was that darkness that buried itself deep within the young companion? oneShot for now.


After watching 'The Unquiet Dead' I was curious about the darkness that Rose had seen according to Gwyneth. So this is my version of the darkness that has happened in Roses life. I've taken some of the plot (and title) from the song The Dark I Know Well from the musical Spring Awakening. Warning this story is a bit dark so if you can't handle it don't read it. Hope you enjoy!

The Dark I Know Well:

She undressed from her corset and billowing skirt as soon as they landed the TARDIS. Finally safe and warm in her hoodie and jogging bottoms she sat in her new room and thought about Gwyneth and all their words exchanged.

"Deep in thought are we?" The Doctor interrupted.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' about Gwyneth…"

He saw the sullen look on his companions face. Deep exhaustion and sadness fell upon it as if she had seen years of great pain.

"It just isn't fair; she was so young and sweet. She never deserved to die."

"Many don't deserve to die, but we have no control over it." He replied. "I heard your conversation with her. She said somethin' about the darkness, what was she talkin' about?"

Rose instantly stiffened as soon as he spoke those words. She had tried putting that past behind her, but it found its way back no matter how hard she tried.

"I dunno...some silly stuff I suppose." She tried to lie.

"You're lyin'."

"Can we just forget about it Doctor?" She pleaded.

"No, I told you about what happened with my planet and my kind. I want to know what Gwyneth was talkin' about."

She introverted even more and tried to shield herself away but with no avail.

"Rose, tell me!" He demanded.

"When…when I was fifteen my mum had this new boyfriend. Tall, handsome, funny…he always paid attention to me and made me feel like I was special. This was one of mums longest relationships…" She began. "When I turned sixteen, things changed he paid even more attention to me, and not the good kind, the creepy kind. He started comin' into my room late at night; he'd lie on top of me and hold his hand over my mouth and he'd do things to me. He would grope me and hurt me. He told me that if I ever told my mum she wouldn't believe me…that she'd disown me for bein' dirty. One night mum was out and I thought I finally had the flat to myself; one night where I didn't have to stare at that bastard and pretend he was saint. I remember collapsing onto my bed in relief; I was so excited that I could actually take a shower without feeling his pervy eyes starin' at me after. In my joy I had forgotten to lock the front door…when I got out of the shower I found him waitin' for me in my room, I tried runnin' away but he was too fast. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me down on to my bed."

The Doctor listened in shock and fright. She had been so young when this had happened. Hell, she was still young; this had only happened 3 years ago, she was probably still heavily damaged.

"He raped me that night, he took my virginity, and he left me there to die. When mum came home she found me huddled on to my bed. I was so terrified and naïve that she would hate me, that I pretended that I had gotten sick and wanted to be left alone. He would rape me every night that she was out with her girlfriends."

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He said taking a hold of her hand.

"A month later I started to feel weird. I wasn't sick or anything, but somethin' wasn't right with my body. Then a month after that I started getting sick, I couldn't keep food down...I felt like I was dyin'. Mum was scared so she took me to hospital and they confirmed that I was 8 weeks pregnant. Mum flipped demanding who did that to me so I told her…they called the police, took my statement and they found him. Mum was a wreck, blamin' herself for what had happened…she felt like a failure."

"What happened with the baby?"

"I decided that I was going to keep the baby. Mum thought I was mad, but the child that was growin' inside of me was innocent. He'd done nothin' wrong. At 20 weeks I began to feel pains, labor pains. Mum rushed me to hospital and I gave birth to a baby boy named Peter Alexander Tyler after my dad. He was so small, weighed less than one pound. His lungs weren't fully developed, neither was his heart. He died two hours after he was born." Her eyes were over flowing with tears and incapable of holding them back, she collapsed into the Doctors arms and shook as she cried. "I didn't even get to hold him; as soon as he was born they took him away from me."

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." She muttered into his shoulder.

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't say sorry. You've gone through a lot and at so young." He held her in his arms and let her cry on him.

They stayed that way for the rest of night; Rose falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning Rose woke up and found herself in the Doctors arms. She felt emotionally spent, still feeling as though she could sleep for a few more hours.

"You're awake." The Doctor said softly.

"Thanks for stayin' with me last night."

"It wasn't a problem. Rose, we're partners now, that means I'll always be there to help you and fight with you." He assured. "What happened to you was terrible, and I'm sorry for makin' you live throught that again."

"Don't be sorry, I knew I'd have to tell you sooner or later."

He placed a kiss in her blonde hair and held her close to him.

"That's why mum coddles me so much. She's afraid for me and doesn't want me hurt."

"I understand. What happened to the bastard?"

"He was sent to prison, he got killed though in a fight. Apparently the things that felons can't stand are child abusers and woman beaters." She replied. "He did both and got what he deserved."

"And you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You, when I look at you, you're so bright and beamin' with energy."

"After I lost Peter, I began to rebel against everything and everyone. I dated the wrong types of guys, dropped out of school, stayed out late. After losing my son, I felt so empty. Then Mickey found me and put me back together, he convinced me to go to therapy and talk to someone. Then I found a job and then well you blew it up…" She said with a ghost of a smile. "I'm not over it though, that's something that someone can never get over; kinda like you and the war, when something that crazy happens to you it imbeds itself into your brain."

"Well then, that's why we have each other, so that we can move forward."

"That's very insightful Doctor."

"I try my best." He replied in faux modesty. "So where do you want to go next?

"Home sounds good. I want to introduce you to Peter…if that's alright with you."

"I'd be honored to meet him." He replied.

They stood and walked over to the console and prepared for their journey back to London, England 2005.

Hope you guys enjoyed that. I know that it was pretty dark, but I happen to be a pretty dark person sometimes. I also thought it was a good facet to add to the character.


End file.
